


Oh Shite, Not Again

by EllyKayWasHere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyKayWasHere/pseuds/EllyKayWasHere
Summary: Our favorite Engineer gets sent back the bus. (Season 1 and Post season 5)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prompt masquerading as a very, very short story. I hesitate to even call it a story. I'm a terrible writer but I've had this stuck in my head for a while and since I haven't really seen much that's similar I figured I'd at least put this out in the ether. Some good writer out there please steal this and make something good out of just send me the link so I can read it. The world needs more bamf Fitz. I may add more to this but for right now this is it, but if I do there will defiantly be a Ward/Fitz fight lol.

Phil Coulson liked to think of himself as someone who is always prepared. He had dealt with the avengers for the last few years before almost dying at the hands of a Norse god. If that doesn’t prepare you for all kinds of craziness what will. But this was a new type of crazy he’d be woken by FitzSimmons, after only about an hour or so of sleep, telling him about some weird energy pulse that had occurred. 

 

“It's on the bus itself, sir” Simmons started.

 

“One of the supply closets, sir” Fitz had finished. 

 

“Ward did you get all of that” Phil asked through the headset.

 

“Yes, sir” Ward quickly replied. 

 

“FitzSimmons lead Ward and and I down and we’ll check it out” 

 

After making it all the way to one of the lesser used supply closets with weapons drawn we opened the door. Out fell a familiar looking man although he fell on his face away from them. 

 

“Bloody hell, how the fuck did I end up here. Its gotta be the bloody stones again” Fitz said. 

 

It was the voice that finally did it. Although he sounded a little weird, like he was hoarse or something, but it was definitely his engineer. 

 

“Fitz? What the hell is going on? This better not have been some sort of prank.” Phil finally got out.

 

At this Fitz finally turned around. He didn’t look exactly right. His hair was different and he had a beard of all things. He was also wearing a leather jacket that he seriously doubted Fitz’s would ever be caught dead in.

 

“Sir? What the fuck how are you here?” the impostor immediately questioned. Then not even a few seconds later he seemed to figure something out “Oh shite, not again” the imposter wispered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Fitz” Phil called on the radio. 

 

“Yes, sir” two voices responded at the same time.

 

“Ward, please take the 084 to containment” 

 

The specialist nodded and went to grab the impostor Fitz squatted on the ground, but right before he could grab him the impostor jumped out of the way. 

 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me, Ward” he said with a dark look in his eyes. 

 

Turning to Phil the impostor Fitz said “I’ll go with you to containment, sir. If and only if you keep him the bloody hell away from me.” 

 

“Alright, Ward go tell FitzSimmons to set up the containment area” Phil said. 

 

After Ward left they started making their way to the containment area. When they eventually got there before Phil could even say anything the imposter started digging through his pockets. Pulling out a wallet, an old S.H.I.E.L.D. ID, a multi-tool, a cell phone, assorted pieces of paper and clutter, and most interestingly a gun from his waistband on his lower back. 

 

“Figured I’d save you the trouble, sir” the impostor said at Phil’s questioning eyebrow. 

 

Phil looked down at the impostors left hand. “Wedding ring too.”

 

He looked reluctant to part with it but took it off and added it to the pile, and stepped into the containment area. He walked into FitzSimmons lab area with the pile of things the imposter had given him and set them down on the table. Looking over he noticed that Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Ward and even May were there looking at the video of the containment area in shock. Although with Ward and especially May it was more difficult to tell. 

 

“FitzSimmons take a look at his stuff, and Skye see if you can hack into his phone” Phil said breaking everyone out of their stupor. 

 

“Yes, sir” came a chorus of voices. 

 

Looking on the screen at the video feed Phil thought ‘Well, I’m not getting anymore sleep tonight’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fitz gets out of containment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you all have inspired me. I'm gonna try to do this thing. So after watching a bunch of fan vids, fact checking on the wiki, and some doctor who time travel logic here is a chapter. I have an idea for 4 of them probably will be on Thursdays. I know this chapter is a bunch of talking but I had to get from point a to point b. Let me know if you notice any errors or if you have an ideas you think would improve the story.

After about 30 minutes of trying to figure out what they could from the items the impostor had in his pocket they learned a few things. His phone was completely impossible to hack and going by the x-ray it had several things in it that a normal phone wouldn’t. The fact that Fitz didn’t know what these random pieces of hardware were was somewhat disconcerting. He had Fitz exact S.H.I.E.L.D. ID, although the leather was a little more worn and the metal was dinged in several places. He also had Fitz multitool which had a large 17 scratched into it, which Fitz did not have on his current tool. All the assorted paper seemed to be either receipts or have little notes scribbled on them, most of them looked like math formulas from what FitzSimmons could figure out but by far the most interesting one said ‘Hands off my Zima, Gramps’. The gun he had on him seemed to be a version of the ‘night-night’ gun Fitz had currently been working on except this one was able to take regular bullets along with the chemical components meaning it could switch from one to the other. It also seemed to have hand-print identification on it which worked for everyone but Ward. The wedding ring, by comparison to all of the other things, just seemed to be a boring piece of metal. 

 

“Sir?” Simmons said getting Phil's attention away from the monitor where the impostor could be seen mumbling to himself. “The only thing that we can conclude so far is that he seems to have copies of some of Fitz things and access to most of his classified work. We're gonna need a blood sample to confirm his identity.”

 

“Alright May your with me since he doesn't seem to be a fan of Agent Ward. Simmons you can follow us in and get your sample.” Phil said. 

 

Walking up to the containment unit they could see the impostor was still mumbling to himself but he stopped and his face went blank as soon as he saw the group. As Phil and May entered the man let out a 'sir’ and respectfully inclined his head to Agent May. When Agent Simmons entered the containment unit his eyes widened to what would be in any other situation a comical amount. He let out an almost inaudible 'Jemma’ she gave him a questioning look but didn't comment on it. 

 

As they sat Phil got down to business. “Agent Simmons is going to take a blood sample if you don't mind. Agent May and I have some questions for you.”

 

The man began to roll up his sleep and lay his arm out for Simmons. When she touched his arm he jumped a little saying something about cold hands. Simmons questioning look returned but she quickly got her sample and left the containment unit. 

 

“Alright now that that is done. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you end up on a plane in flight? And why do you have copies of Agent Fitz things?” 

 

“Well, sir, I can't tell you to much but what I can tell you is that I am Agent Fitz I'm just not your current Fitz it seems. What year is it? Has to be 2013 or 2014.” The man, Fitz apparently said quickly and continued before Phil could get a word in. “I'm not sure how I'm here or honestly if I really am. I mean I don't remember this so it could be another framework thing or possible a different timeline.” The last bit seemed to be said more to himself than to Phil or Agent May.

 

After a moment of stunned silence Phil finally said “Well out of all the things I've been told in an interrogation that's the new one.”

 

“It does take a bit of getting used to, sir” Fitz replied cheekily.

 

“Alright convince us.” May finally spoke. 

 

“Um, well I’m not exactly sure what I can say. It’ll have to be something from the past I suppose that is decently classified so it wouldn’t be something I just happen to know.” Fitz thought a moment and then looked at May with a sadness in his eyes. “Everyone at the academy calls you The Calvary because they think you went into a Bahrainian warehouse with no weapons and no extraction killed all the gang members and made it out alive. That’s not the full story though, there was a girl who had some sort of power to control everyone. She’s the one that killed most of the gangsters. You had to kill her to save everyone else life.” 

 

May’s face went completely blank at this, without speaking she turned around and walked out of the containment unit. 

 

“Well I have to admit that is very good it is highly classified but if your able to replicate Agent Fitz things you could have hacked the database and found the mission report” Phil replied. “Give me something that couldn’t possibly be in the records.” 

 

After thinking for a moment Fitz finally said “Before Loki killed you, you were seeing a woman. You told everyone that she was a Cellist but never her name, because you were scared someone would come after her. A very founded fear I might add. Her name was Audrey Nathan.” 

 

Phil hesitated a moment in shock, without speaking he also got up and left the containment unit and headed back to the lab. May was nowhere to be seen but Ward was still watching the video feed, Fitz and Skye were looking over the phone, and Simmons was looking very confused at one of the computer screens. 

 

“I’m assuming you’ve all been listening.” Phil said knowing they had been watching until the moment they saw him leave “Simmons, does the DNA test match?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but yes, sir. His telemere’s also match what would be expected for Fitz in about five years.” Simmons said seemly in shock. 

 

Before Phil could respond Fitz quickly said “Sir if he is me from the future shouldn’t we help him try to get back to his own time? I mean he seemed pretty convincing and the DNA backs him up?”

 

“Also sir I've checked the protocols and there actually is one for time travel. It actually agrees with Fitz that if you can confirm it you should try to help the agent.” Ward added. 

 

“Trust Fury to have a protocol for everything.” Phil finally responded “Alright Fitz grab one of the tracking bracelets and follow me.”

 

After grabbing one of the bracelets Fitz and Phil went back to the containment unit. Once they entered Phil could finally see the similarities between the two. They definitely had the same facial structure but the older version had a beard and his face looked far more haggard. 

 

“Alright Fitz we’re gonna take a chance on you. You’ll be allowed out but you have to wear a tracking bracelet.” Phil stated. 

 

As Fitz put his arm out he cheekily responded “Yes, sir, I promise not to hack it either.”

 

“Now down to the most important issue. What are we going to call you it's going to get confusing with two Fitz. What about Leo or Leopold.” Phil said. 

 

If the younger Fitz looked upset about this the older version looked downright horrified. Phil knew that Fitz had never been comfortable with his first name, but it had somehow gotten worse in the future. 

 

“I suppose if I have to pick on you all can call me Leo, but please never ever call me Leopold.” Leo responded. 

 

With that issue decided they headed back to the lab. Luckily it seemed that Ward was smart enough to make himself rare. Only Simmons and Skye were left in the lab. Both of their eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Alright, this is Leo and were going to make sure he gets home.” Phil finally said.


End file.
